


The Hatters Little Alice

by HeadlessWriter00



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Alice - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Choice, F/M, INSANE LOVERS OMFG ITS SO CUTE AHHH, It's the Hatter, Madness, Multi Chapter, Staying, Story, Thanks Bethia for the ideas!, Wonderland, in, new, what do you think?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessWriter00/pseuds/HeadlessWriter00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: What would of happened if Alice never left Wonderland? Based of the Tim Burton movie. Or it can be just Wonderland. Up to you as a reader :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Never Leave.

The White Queen held up the vial of blood, the blood itself seemed to bubble and glow a sickly purple. It sparkled like glitter too, which made Alice's eyes light up with curiosity. "Careful now Alice, curiosity killed the cat y'know!" Mally giggled while Chess just rolled his big round eyes. Alice looked the bottle up and down before taking it into her hand. 

She was just about to take it to her lips before she heard the faintest sigh. She looked to see the Hatter, his bow drooped ever so slightly. She would never admit out loud, but she loved him. Tarrant had changed her view of the world. Either him or Underland itself. But she just couldn't bring herself to drink.  She recounted her adventures. She looked around at the chess pieces and playing cards in unison, what her and Vopal Sword did. Brought peace to a raging war. If she never went back, she would never have to face Hamish or his mother again! She could stay with her madness, her impossible things she had always wished for before breakfast. But her own mother.... She could look after herself. Couldn't she?

"Well Alice?" the White Queen asked, her eyebrows raised. She sighed and lowered the bottle. She handed back to the Queen and gave a sheepish smile. "If it's alright, I'd much rather stay here with the rest of you" she whispered. "And that's your final decision?" the Queen replied. Alice looked around. Everyone had a hopeful look on their face, but not as hopeful as Tarrant. She smiled at him, turned her head and replied.

"Yes."

 

 

**This is the intro chapter if you like. Thanks to Bethia for giving me the idea of this fanfic xD**


	2. Accommodation, anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where will Alice stay? The White Queen seems to have it covered xD

 

After a lot of discussion, the inhabitants of Underland had decided Alice decided somewhere special. They ignored Alice's complaints of acting like she was royalty, and soon only Hatter and Alice remained by the ruins on the battlefield as everyone else went to seek out an abode. She sighed, looking around at the remains of weapons which laid on the chess field. She glanced at Tarrant, as he was also looking about. She was about the go wander until she heard him.

"Why did you stay, Alice?" Hatter asked, turning his body to face her. She looked at him, and scooted back onto the destroyed pillar she sat on. " I couldn't leave this place. I've been trying to remember it for years now, now it's here I'm not letting it go." she lied. Either her tone or the unusual amount of blush on her face gave it away as Tarrant continued. "Nice try Alice. I can read you like a playing card, my dear. The truth would be accepted round about now." He sighed, glancing down.

"Hatter, I-" "ALLLICCCEE!!!" Mally cried. Tarrant and Alice both turned their heads to see the small mouse riding on the Bandersnatch with The White Queen on her horse beside him. "Yes, Mally? What is is?" Alice asked curiously. Mally went to speak, but looked at the Queen and nodded. The Queen dismounted her horse and scurried to Alice, catching her hands and holding them with hers as she looked down at Alice.

"We have the perfect place for you to stay my dear. You may change it to whatever you wish it to be, change the color, the layout or perhaps the gardens!" She beamed. "Where is it?" Hatter asked, coming up beside Alice from his perch.

"The Red Queens Castle!"


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's a bit of a fixer upper. No we will not keep the moat of heads.

Alice gladly accepted the castle, even if it was the former home of a mass murderer. Or not to her tastes. Considering the moat full of heads, she'd have to get that removed or just remove every window in the castle.

The Bandersnatch started to slow as they approached the entrance. Mally who was riding the Bandersnatch yelled out his name before the drawbridge opened. Hatter was on the White Queens horse with Her Majesty, looking up at the towering red walls. He looked at Alice and smiled his signature smile of pure madness. Alice just giggled and held on to the creature as they rode into the main square of the castle.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Alice had gone over what she would of liked to change with the castle. The moat was on the top of the list of priorities the toads took down. Along with the colour and the executioners block. She would of liked sky blue for the theme, which would be done after the moat. 

She yawned and looked up at the blood orange sky, it would be dark soon. "Excuse me, but could you show me to my room?" she asked the neared tadpole who wasn't't busy. She was lead through a whole bunch of corridors, but would need to find her way herself by tomorrow. Perhaps laying flowers down as breadcrumbs.

She thanked the tadpole and closed the door to her room.  
"Great view from up here." A voice spoke. She jumped and spun herself around to see Tarrant on the balcony.  
She sighed to herself and went to join him.

"I always wonder, where did you stay Tarrant?" Alice asked. He smiled and spoke. "Back when big head was here, she had put a curse on me, March Hare and Mally. We were to stay having that tea party until you arrived. So now it's broken we have nowhere." His tie dropped at the last part. It broke her heart to hear it. Unless...

"Your things from your hat making trade are hear, yes?"

He looked at her and nodded slowly. She smiled, held her arms behind her and stood straight. "I give you a deal, Tarrant. You three may stay here with me, if you can design me some new clothes, if Hare cooks and Mally looks after Bandersnatch." She announced proudly. The Hatter lit up at the offer. Alice went to put her hand out to shake his, but got a soul crushing hug instead. She filled and returned it, her heart lifting out of her chest at the thought of his presence.


	4. The Inevitable Return

The castle slowly morphed into the castle fit for Alice. The moat was emptied, deepend and refilled with beautiful clear water which acted as a mirror surrounding the castle when the lighr hit it just right. The workers had repainted the castle sky blue with periwinkle furniture. The workers were now concentrating on turning the many dungeons and the executioners block into homes for the previous guards and servants families. Many of them had willingly continued to serve Alice. She had even offered to pay them but most has refused. The only people who accepted payment were those in deep poverty who wished to better themselves. Alice saw no greed within them. That was what Tarrant loved about her.

He worked in his own trade room which Alice let him design. A mixture of greens and purples decorated his walls. He smiled and hummed to himself as he made a new hat at his desk. This one was more precious than all of the others put together. It was to be a surprise for the wonder of his life.  He had even talked to the White Queen herself about it.

"Oh Tarrant!" She had gasped in delight. "I knew you liked her. From the moment you looked at her on the battlefield. You must confess! She'll be thrilled!"

He was interupted by three small knocks at the door. He hurriedly hid the object behind his large chest of materials and stumbled towards the door. He swung open the door to see nobody there. He was about to close it when he remember to look down. Mally stood there, beaming at the Hatter. "Come! Alice wants to speak to us" he chuckled and sped off without him. Tarrant chuckled and speed walked after him.

_______________________________________

 

"This cannot be!" One of the White Queens generals exclaimed. "She was never to return!" Another cried. The three friends scurried into Alices meeting room. From the window you could see the new rooms for the servants being constructed. Mushrooms were being used as the furniture inside at popular request. Hatter quickly toom his place beside Alice. Mally was boosted onto the large map table. Models of the different regions were on the mahogany table with flags to indicate populated and desolate areas.

"Thank you all for coming swiftly." Mirana spoke. Her blonde hair was messed and her ivory skin marked with mud most likely from her horses speed through the marsh paths to the castle. "There has been an alert from the flowers living around the doorway to the world above. Somebody was seen coming through it. An intruder." She spoke gravely. The generals surrounding the square table mumbled to each other. The four friends looked at one another.

"She was meant to of been in the Outlands. If it is who we believe then she and her accomplice must of found another way to Alices world and the location of the rabbit hole. Her visit to the world above can only spell disaster for us below." The main general spoke with a low voice. The room became quiet. "You can not be suggesting..." Alice whispered.

 

"We believe Iracebeth and the Knave of Hearts has returned to Underland."


End file.
